This application claims the priority of German Application No. 196 19 128.9 filed on May 11, 1996, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to a control arrangement and, more particularly, to a control arrangement for the function states of a vehicle lock having a driving motor for a control element. The control element is variably adjustable corresponding to the function states, and interacts with two levers or cams which are connected with the inside and outside door handle of the vehicle.
In the case of a control arrangement of this type, the control element for four functional states of the lock can be adjusted by a rotational movement into two positions which differ from one another by 180.degree.. In addition, the selected functional state depends on the history of the two levers; that is, their position which existed before the movement of the control element (compare German Patent document DE 43 43 340 A1).
It can easily be recognized that such a control arrangement requires high mechanical expenditures and additional, preferably mechanical, devices which hold the levers in the adjusted position. These devices stand in the way of the goal of a smoothly operating control arrangement which, by means of low mechanical expenditures, permits a change of the adjusted functional state.
There is therefore needed a control arrangement of the above-mentioned type which is distinguished by having low mechanical costs and a smooth drive.
These needs are achieved according to the present invention by a control arrangement for the function states of a vehicle lock having a driving motor for a control element. The control element is variably adjustable corresponding to the function states, and interacts with two levers or cams which are connected with the inside and outside door handle of the vehicle. The control element carries out a uniform circular or linear movement and can be adjusted in a number of positions which are equal to the function states. The control element blocks or releases the movements of the levers in these positions.
As a result of the 1:1 assignment of functional states and positions of the control element, the mechanical expenditures will be considerably reduced in comparison to the known arrangement. It will now not be necessary to take into account the present or preceding position of the two levers. If, as known per se, a rotating movement of the control element is carried out, its positions for the various functional states differ, for example, by a quarter circle. In the case of a linear movement, the functional states can be set by positions of the control element which are situated on the path of the control element in a grid-type manner. Since only the position of the control element is important, the functional states can also be carried out such that the movement of the levers is blocked or released corresponding to the selected function.
If, for example, four functional states are selected, such as the states "unlocked", "locked", "child-secured" and "centrally secured", the respective positions of the control element can be arranged behind one another in the indicated sequence of the functional states. However, as a function of the construction of the lock, it is also possible to implement the functional states or the positions of the control element in a manner which deviates from the indicated pattern. This results in a special freedom for the design of the lock, of the provided locking parts, of the levers and of the control element. In contrast to conventional locks, this results in a considerable savings of components while the fail safe feature is increased and the manufacturing costs and the required space are reduced.
The possibility of controlling the control element by means of the driving motor without any acknowledgment of the actual position of the control element allows for additional simplifications of the constructive expenditures to be obtained. It will then no longer be necessary to detect the actual position of the control element and to control the adjustment of the control element. On the contrary, the supply of corresponding control commands for the driving motor will be sufficient.
This driving motor may be a step motor or, particularly advantageously, a direct-current motor (DC motor). In the case of the DC motor, preferably devices for sensing the rotor position and/or the rotational speed can be provided. For a direct-current motor, such devices are known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,552 or German Patent document DE 42 11 982 A1, the specifications of which are incorporated by reference herein. In this case, a signal on the current supply line is utilized. The signal fluctuates proportionally to the rotations of the rotor in order to obtain information concerning the rotational movement and the rotating position of the rotor and thus of the control element driven by it. When the control element carries out a rotating movement, the driving motor can have only one rotating direction. The different rotating positions can be controlled successively always in the same sequence. However, in the case of a rotating movement and, particularly, in the case of a linear movement of the control element, it is advantageous to provide the driving motor with a reversible rotating direction. The respective functional states can then be set within the shortest possible time period.
For reducing the circuit-related expenditures, the control command for the driving motor can be given as a data message. By means of the corresponding conversion of the data message, unauthorized control of the driving motor can be prevented. The driving motor is activated only when the data message has, in fact, the required format.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.